Prom HOA style
by Fabina4190
Summary: What if HOA characters were in the movie prom. Nina is class president who wants a perfect prom. Fabian is a smart and sly bad boy. What happens when Rufus poses as Nina's dead father and trys to kill her! What will Fabian do? Rated T. Anubis Mystery!


Okay…Surprise Story! It's going to be a HOA/Prom crossover! So, may of the characters are merged. For example, Lloyd and Luke are merged. Some parts of the movie are changed so don't freak out, some may be minor changes some may be major! I don't know? It took me the whole movie of prom to figure out who would play who. I was truthfully fighting myself with Patrome and Jara. Yes, I was fighting myself trying to figure out which was better.

So I'll put the characters here:

**Nova-Nina**

**Jesse-Fabian **

**Luke/Lloyd- Jerome**

**Simone/goth girl whose name is forgotten- Patricia**

**Lloyd's sister-Joy**

**Jordan/girl who wants Rolo*- Amber**

**Tyler/Brandon- Eddie**

**May-Mara**

**Justin- Mick**

**Corey/Rolo-Alfie**

**Nova's dad- Rufus (He's going to be evil and supposed to be in jail.)**

**Principal – Mr. Sweet**

**Vice – Mr. Winkler**

**Female teacher- Ms. Andrews**

**Victor-Himself**

**Trudy- Herself**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prom or House of Anubis. If I did I would be in Liverpool watching them film.

(START)

(Nina Pov)

I walked into school and everything was perfect. People were finding dates, I was going to Oxford on a scholarship soon, and Prom decorations were almost done! The only downside is waiting for Eddie to ask me. (Eddie and Fabian switched attitude wise. Fabian is still smart though.) I walk to my locker and get attacked by my best friends, Amber and Mara.

"Has he asked you yet?" Mara asks happily.

"It's only 8:30 in the morning." I said smiling while Amber came into the conversation.

"Yeah, but don't you want him to ask you? You both are class presidents and your both vala-valavic- valavic-"

"Valedictorians, Amber." Mara said sick of hearing Amber stutter.

"He is totally going to ask you!" Amber said jumping up and down.

"But…" I lower my voice. "What is if he isn't interested?" I ask and Amber stops jumping.

"Are you insane? You two are the perfect couple!" Mara said gracefully.

"Yeah, when I went out with him, he was totally crushing on you!" she said in her perfect British accent. You see, Amber and Eddie date on and off. They are the most popular couple but Amber doesn't want that. She wants perfect soul mates together. She has been trying to pair me with him since we moved into Anubis house. Well, we were all in different houses until the teachers hand picked us and put us in the oldest house, Anubis. Now it's me, Amber, and Mara as seniors share one room. Patricia, sophomore, and Joy, freshman, share a room. Joy is Fabian's little sister. Jerome is a junior, who is supposed to be a senior but held back in kindergarten. His best friend Alfie is also a junior. Then there is Mick, Eddie, and Fabian. They are all seniors. Mick is the kind of sports god, Eddie is smart like me, and Fabian…He's just a bad boy who skips classes, rides a motorcycle…well; he had to leave it at home because the school said they would expel him if he didn't.

"Whatever. I'm going to go hang these prom posters up." I said as I walked away. I went to the second floor and hung a poster up next Fabian Rutter's locker. Then I went down the hall to hang another. I turned back and saw him put it on the side of lockers across from him. Wow! Such a bad boy…

(Amber Pov)

I was talking to some girls when Eddie came up to me.  
>"So Ambs, do you want to be prom queen?" I was trying to restrain myself but I wanted it bad.<p>

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe we could go together? I mean, it's in the bag if we do." I looked down knowing Nina wanted to go with him.

"I don't know? I want it but…let's leave it at a maybe." Then I walked away to head to second period…math or English. I forgot!

(Jerome Pov)

I walked up the stairs with Alfie to our lockers.

"Water balloon or Stink Bomb?" he asked me quickly.

"Stink bomb because it's a classic and smelly, but the water balloon gets you soaking wet. I choose stink bomb!" I said while putting in my locker combination.

"I would choose water balloon because it would make you look stupid. I mean stink bomb could make people think you did it to yourself."

"You did it to yourself Alfie…"

"Only once! I was trying to prank Mick but it backfired!" He babbled.

"Alfie, maybe you should shut up. We need to get dates to the prom." Alfie seemed at ease about prom but I wanted a date.

"Whatever. Why don't you just ask Patricia? She's a sophomore but she should be a junior. She is your lab partner and she is in our drama classes."  
>"No, why would I ask her?" I said quickly.<p>

"Well, you're always staring at her for one. Then you babble when she's around. You know you like her."

"No, I like Mara." I said loud enough for only Alfie to hear.

"Yeah, and she has been going out with Mick since we were in seventh grade. Get over her dude and ask Trixie." He slammed his locker shut and I caught up to him.

"I'll do that when you ask Amber." He rolled his eyes and went on about pranks.

(Fabian Pov)

I walked down to the office because Mr. Sweet called me down. I sat on the bench next to goody two shoes Nina Martin. She rolled her eyes but I didn't care. I looked and saw Mrs. Andrews writing on the white board next to me.

"Hey Ms. A, guess what?

"What Fabian?"

"I turned 18 last week. You know what that means. Right?"

"No."

"We can run away together. We can run to London and live happily ever after."

"What an imagination Rutter. Keep dreaming." I laughed and looked over at Ms. Goody two shoes.  
>"So what are you here for? A poster misprint? Not selling enough tickets to prom? No…accepting an award!" She glared at me.<p>

"No, I actually got in trouble this time." She said and I felt a little shocked.

"Why?"

"I rode my scooter around school and I guess that's not allowed."

"That mechanical thing that-"

"Rutter, my office!" Mr. Sweet said. I walked in and sat down.

"You realized that you've ditched last class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the last 3 months."

"Yes, yes I have."

"You realize I can keep you from graduating for that. Why aren't you the kid you used to be? The studious one that was never late or skipped."

"I'm not that kid anymore…I grew up."

"Yeah, but your attitude changed Rutter. That was not needed. A man can still be studious."

"Yeah, but life isn't about learning. It's also about hard work and living life out."

"I think you should have a talk with yourself and see if you're okay with skipping classes."

"I already did, and I said I was fine with it." I got up and walked out the door.

"Goodbye Rutter…" Mr. Sweet said behind me.

(Nina Pov)

School just got out and the prom committee is finishing storing all the decorations in the shed on the school grounds. Eddie, Mara, Amber, Alfie, and I put in the last decoration and look at each others with wide smiles.

"I think we finished!" Eddie said.

"Well, we did… but we still have to sell tickets, set up a voting system for prom king and queen, and make sure catering is all taken care of…but I can take care of that."

"Yay, the little American is going to take care of the rest!"  
>"Shut up Alfie!" Well, my dad was in jail since I was little. He was apart of some group and he killed my mother while she was pregnant with me. He was insane because he kept talking about an elixir of life every time he would come home from a business trip. The doctors managed to save me and my Gran adopted me. I go home to America every summer to visit her. Gran figured it would be better for me to go to a high class school in London so people didn't know who my dad was as much as my hometown did. I stood there staring into space when Mara shook me.<p>

"I need to talk to you…" She said looking around.

"What?"

"I don't know what to tell Mick or when to tell him." She said looking down.

"You still didn't tell him about Harvard? I mean, he's going to UCLA in California. That's across the country from each other!"

"I know… I think I'll tell him after prom. I know he'll have a broken heart if I told him now."  
>"Alright, but be warned, me may be mad…" Then I walked back to the house.<br>(Rufus Pov, yes his Pov…)

I get a call from an associate.  
>"Hello Rufus, how have you been?" I knew who it was but I couldn't say his name over the taped phone call.<p>

"Well. What are you calling about?"

"Well, it's happening? The boy and girl have been brought together. Like Nova and Jesse were."

"No! Nova Martin had an heir?"

"Yes…sadly. You know what to do. Yes?"

"Yes. Does Rodenmar know?"

"Yes. Just wanted to fill you in."

"Alright, See-Talk to you later." With that I hung up the phone and walked back to my cell.

(Nina Pov)

It was around 6:50 A.M. when I got a phone call. It was from Mr. Winkler, the vice principal. He said the shed was on fire and the firefighters just put it out. I ran downstairs, luckily already in uniform, and to shed. It was all ash. The fountain was still standing but it was covered by ash. The decorations…they were gone.

"Nina; wait-" Amber and Maras' mouths dropped open. "I'm so sorry Neens." Amber said putting her hand on my shoulder. All of prom committee surrounded me in awe.

"I guess we have to work on prom decorations after school again!" They all looked at each other. "What?"

"I have Drama club, Neens…" Amber said.

"I have to prep my essay and my speech for my interview, and then write my valedictorian speech."

"I have the science fiction club that I finally got accepted to. Sorry…"

"Mara-"

"I can't Nina. I have all the extra curricular and I have to search for apartments, and research my classes for college. I'm _really _sorry!" Eddie and Mara walked back to the house, but Amber and Alfie stayed with me. I walked up to Mr. Winkler.

"How was this caused?" I asked quickly.

"They said someone threw a cigarette and it caught the shed. I'm sorry Nina. Maybe we could-" He was interrupted by Mr. Sweet.

"Rutter; Come here!" Fabian walked over to him. "You are to help this girl make prom perfect to her standards. If you don't do this I keep you from graduating."

"You can't do that!"

"I had a talk with myself…I think I can."

"Whatever…" I walked up to Fabian.

"Be there at 3 after school." Then I walked away.

**(Author's ending babble)**

So Fabian is a bad boy! That would be a good plot twist for the show. My fandom is up to max so I may be spitting out a lot of stories. I like 'Prom' and 'Geek Charming' because I thought they were cute but truthfully, my favorite Disney movie is 'Mulan'. Oh, the 90's! So Fabian is there by financial help from his Aunt Tammy. Yes, Aunt Tammy is in 'Did you forget' but she's just a random rich aunt. So, this is going to be a story I'm working on for a little. I'm not going farther than the movie did. Once I hit prom, it's done.

**IMPORTANT: I may be bringing back 'What are the Odds' because I got over writer's block! Yay!**


End file.
